


Nu

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Bad Art, Love, M/M, The grey represents the space station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about Judgemental Stick Figures.
Relationships: Stick Figure Londo/Stick Figure G'Kar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Nu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kartaylir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/gifts).




End file.
